Kontrolle
by Angeloi
Summary: OS - Esme Island - Hochzeitsnacht. Edwards POV


Was macht man, wenn man morgens um fünf wach wird und nicht mehr schlafen kann? Kaffee trinken und einen Oneshot schreiben. Langeweile treibt seltsame Blüten.

Die Idee ist sicher nicht neu, ist aber vermutlich auch nicht so wichtig.

Kontrolle

Es war soweit. Der Moment, der ich in meiner Existenz am meisten begehrte und zugleich fürchtete. Die beiden stärksten Emotionen in mir kämpften um die Oberhand, während ich abwartend zum Mond hinauf sah. Meine Leidenschaft für sie und meine Sorge um sie.

Bella. Sie war der einzige Grund warum ich überhaupt existierte. Wenn es so etwas wie eine göttliche Fügung gab, dann war sie meine Daseinsberechtigung.

Ich wusste um ihre Nervosität, die meiner in nichts nachstand. Ihre Atemfrequenz war viel zu hoch, ihr Puls raste durch ihre Adern, pumpte ihr köstliche Blut nur noch schneller durch den verletzlichen Körper. Keine gute Voraussetzung für eine Hochzeitsnacht mit einem Vampir.

Ich lauschte den Geräuschen, hörte wie sie sich ihre Zähne putzte. Zweimal. Die Bürste, die durch ihr Haar glitt, so dass ich es förmlich unter den Fingerspitzen spüren konnte. Wasser rauschte, während sie sich wusch und dann stellte sie die Dusche an.

Ich lächelte und wusste um ihre unbewusste Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Sie zögerte das Unvermeidliche nur hinaus, doch es war längst zu spät. Nicht einmal ich war mehr in der Lage es aufzuhalten. Meine einzige Konzentration galt nun, sie nicht zu verletzen.

Kontrolle war der Dreh und Angelpunkt.

Vorsichtshalber war ich ein paar Schritte ins Wasser hinein. Wollte sie nicht erschrecken mit meinem deutlichen Verlangen.

Es war seltsam, aber eine derartige Zeitspanne konnte selbst mir vorkommen wie die Ewigkeit. Zeit sollte keine Bedeutung für mich haben und doch war jede Minute schier unendlich, bis sie endlich zu mir kam.

Ich hörte jeden Schritt den sie machte, sie näher zu mir brachte und schloss für Sekunden meine Augen. Ihr Blick brannte sich förmlich in meinen Rücken, aber ich bewegte mich nicht. Nie hatte ich es mir mehr gewünscht zu wissen, was sie denkt.

Unfähig mich zu bewegen wartete ich ab, bis sie bei mir war und ihre Hand auf meine legte. Erst diese sanfte Berührung holte mich aus meiner Starre.

Kontrolle. Mehr brauchte ich nicht. Und sie. Mehr denn je.

Sie sagte etwas Belangloses über den Mond und ich spürte ihr Zittern. Nicht weil es kalt war. Ihre Angst übertrug sich auf mich, doch hatten wir unterschiedliche Gründe.

Noch einmal versicherte ich ihr, dass wir es versuchen würden. Gab ihr eine letzte, unwiderrufliche Möglichkeit es zu verhindern, doch innerlich wusste ich längst, dass es dafür zu spät war.

Es war beinahe lächerlich, dass sie versuchte mir die Furcht davor zu nehmen.

Vorsichtig zog ich sie etwas tiefer in das warme Wasser. Schmetterlingsgleich strichen ihre Hände über meine Brust und ich kämpfte bereits jetzt mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung.

Verlangend senkte sich mein Mund auf ihren, plünderte alles was mir so bereitwillig dargeboten wurde. Ihr Duft und ihre bedingungslose Hingabe vernebelten mir die Sinne. Gut, dass wir im Wasser standen und sie die Reaktion meines Körpers nur spüren und nicht sehen konnte.

Das Verlangen nach ihr überwältigte mich und ließ mich für einen Moment inne halten. Sie zitterte immer noch, aber nicht mehr vor Angst. War es wirklich möglich, dass sie mich besser kannte als ich mich selbst.

Ihr grenzenloses Vertrauen verschaffte mir neuen Mut. Erneut küsste ich sie, ließ meine Hände über ihren Körper tanzen, bis sie wieder vergaß zu atmen.

Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an mich, meine kalte Haut vermochte sie kaum zu kühlen.

Ich strich mit meinem Mund über ihren Hals und sie bog ihren Kopf um mir soviel Platz wie nur möglich zu verschaffen. Ihr Puls hämmerte gegen meine Lippen. Lockend. Verführerisch. Betörend.

Nur kurz erlaubte ich mir mit meiner Zunge eine Kostprobe ihrer Haut zu nehmen.

Eine unkontrollierte Bewegung und... falscher Gedanke.

Eine einzige Sekunde Kontrollverlust würde ihr Leben kosten. Und damit unweigerlich auch meines.

Der Rest meines sich langsam verabschiedenden Verstandes schrie förmlich seine Warnungen. Ich konnte es nicht...konnte es nicht...

Bella, wollte ich rufen. Es geht nicht! Doch dann kam ihr dieser verzückte Laut über die Lippen, der alle Warnungen in den Wind schlug.

Da gab es eine Seite in mir, die dieses Geräusch immer wieder und wieder hören wollte. Eine andere Art von Monster. Die Gier nach ihrem Blut machte Platz für die Gier nach ihrem Körper.

Der Wunsch mich in ihr zu vergraben wurde übermächtig.

Fast als würde zwei Arten von Ungeheuern in mir schlummern, die nun um die Vorhand kämpften.

Welches würde am Ende als Sieger hervorgehen?

Kontrolle was das, was sie in Schach hielt.

Sie keuchte erschrocken auf, als ich fordernder wurde. Mich an sie drängte und spüren ließ wie sehr ich sie wollte. Aber da war keine Angst in ihrem Blick. Die Pupillen weit vor Lust, gab es dort nichts als pures Vertrauen.

Ich schickte meine Hände hinunter zu ihren Hüften, presste sie noch näher an mich heran, gab ihr eine Kostprobe von dem was sie erwartete und hoffte, nein, betete, dass sie mich stoppen würde.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich einladend und ich nahm die Aufforderung an. Drängte meine Zunge in sie und nahm ihren Geschmack völlig in mich auf.

Erst als sich ihre Finger in meinen Rücken krallten kam ich wieder zu mir. Hatte ich sie verletzt? Nein, sie atmete schwer, aber sie seufzte enttäuscht als ich den Kuss unterbrach.

Nun war sie es, die fordernder wurde. Ihre Hände auf meinem Körper machten mich verrückt. Aber war ich das nicht schon längst? Wie konnte ich sie nur einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen.

Kontrolle.

Ich sollte mehr Kontrolle über mich bekommen. Dabei war sie es, die mich kontrollierte.

Vorsichtig nahm ich ihre Hände und hielt sie fest. Küsste jeden einzelnen Finger. Bat sie still darum, mir die Führung zu überlassen und sie schien zu verstehen.

Ergeben faltete sie ihre Finger hinter meinen Nacken zusammen und gab sich meinem Kuss hin.

Zeit wurde unbedeutend, Raum war nicht existent.

Hier ging es um sie, nicht um mich. Die Erfüllung meiner eigenen Wünsche gab es nur als Zugabe für das Wunder, welches ich in ihr gefunden hatte.

Vorsichtig berührte ich ihre Brüste, die sich mir auffordernd entgegenstreckten. Auch sie schien nur noch noch instinktiv zu reagieren. Einem mächtigen, uraltem genetischen Code folgend.

Erneut dieser Laut. Wer brauchte Worte, wenn dieses kleine Geräusch alles bedeutete?

Die Idee mit dem Wasser erschien mir plötzlich völlig falsch. Ich sah zu wenig von ihr. Spürte zu wenig von ihr. Da war zuviel zwischen und, selbst wenn es nur die Moleküle waren.

Vergessen war der Grund ihr damit die Ängste zu nehmen. Die einzige Angst hier, schien mich zu beherrschen.

In Sekundenschnelle waren wir im Haus und ich legte meine kostbare Last auf das Bett. Ihr Körper glänzte nass im Licht der Nacht und ich unterdrückte den Wunsch jeden Tropfen davon mit meiner Zunge aufzufangen.

Eine Weile sah ich sie nur an. Nahm ihre Schönheit in mich auf und besänftige das Monster in mir. Niemals wäre ich in der Lage diese Perfektion zu zerstören.

Sogar in dem schwachen Licht erkannte ich, wie sie errötete während sie mich ansah. Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich sie nicht erschrecken wollte, aber es war zu spät. Hatte sie vorher nur erahnen können, wie sehr ich sie wollte, so sah sie es spätestens jetzt.

Ich legte mich zu ihr, flüsterte Worte ohne Sinn und Bedeutung und berührte jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut, prägte mir jeden Winkel, jede noch so kleine Unebenheit ein.

Ich wollte sie so sehr, das es schmerzte.

Kontrolle.

Es war noch da, dieses übergeordnete ich, das nicht zuließ sie zu verletzen.

Sie erschauerte als ich meine Finger über die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel wandern ließ. Ihr Herzschlag ging viel zu schnell, doch es gab nichts was ich dagegen tun konnte. Der Autopilot, der in mir ansprang war nicht mehr zu stoppen.

Sie wusste ja nicht einmal im Ansatz welcher Gefahr sie sich aussetzte.

Meine Hand wandere höher und bereitwillig verschaffte sie mir Platz. Ich hatte dieses Vertrauen nicht verdient. Ich spürte die feuchte Wärme zwischen ihren Beinen und ihr köstlicher Duft schien sich um das tausendfache zu potenzieren.

Etwas in mir drohte auszusetzen, doch ihr leises Stöhnen brachte mich in die Realität zurück. Ich gab ihr einen Vorgeschmack auf das was sie erwartete und senkte meinen Finger tief in sie. Die Hitze machte mich wahnsinnig und ich konnte mich nur mit Mühe stoppen, mich nicht augenblicklich in ihr zu vergraben. Sie wand sich unter mir und gab Laute von sich, die Musik in meinen Ohren waren. Keine Melodie war annähernd so wunderschön.

Ihre Hände flatterten hilflos in der Luft auf der Suche nach Halt, bis sie ihn in meinen Schultern fand. Noch immer streichelte ich diesen besonderen Punkt zwischen ihren Beinen, versenkte immer wieder und schneller meinen Finger in ihr.

Kontrolle.

War nicht mehr da als sie anfing unkontrolliert zu zucken und ein Schrei ihre Lippen verließ. Ich erstickte ihn mit einem Kuss.

Eine Träne sammelte sich in ihren Augenwinkel.

Sie wollte mehr und auch mir reichte es nicht. Nicht mehr. Ihre Beine umklammerten instinktiv meine Hüften als ich mich auf sie legte.

Mit dem letzten Rest an Selbstbeherrschung verhinderte ich, dass mir einfach nahm was ich wollte.

Ich wollte ihr nicht weh tun, aber ich wusste dass es unvermeidlich war. Flüsterte beschwichtigende Worte, aber es war nicht sie, die diese Beruhigung brauchte.

Wie von selbst glitt ich in sie. Verhalten, vorsichtig, kontrollierend.

Heiß. Eng. Viel zu eng. Ihr Blick wurde ängstlich. Zu spät. Sie stöhnte, doch diesmal nicht aus Lust.

Kontrolle.

War wieder da als ich in ihre Augen sah. Ließ ihr alle Zeit der Welt sich daran zu gewöhnen und ich küsste jeden Zentimeter ihres Gesichts. Stellte ihre Bedürfnisse über meine eigenen, primitiven Instinkte.

Doch nur bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem ich mich vorsichtig in ihr bewegte. Die lauernden Monster in meinen Inneren hatten nur darauf gewartet. Meine Zähne an ihrer Kehle, mich selbst tief in ihr versenkt, flüsterte sie meinen Namen. Mein Kopf zuckte zurück.

Es gab göttliche Perfektion. Geben, nehmen. Wir verschmolzen in diesem Rhythmus zu einer Einheit. Es war wie Musik. Eine Symphonie aus einer Aneinanderreihung von Akkorden bis zum berauschenden Finale.

Kontrolle.

War längst im Sog der Lust verloren gegangen. Als ich wieder Herr meiner selbst war, konnte ich nichts anderes tun als mich von ihrem Blick gefangen nehmen zu lassen, der meinen widerspiegelte.

Liebe kann man nicht kontrollieren. Sie kontrolliert dich.

R&R Bitte

Diese Story ist nominiert für den Fanfiction-Emmy! (Einfach googeln ;-))


End file.
